onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпоида
}} Эпоида - пират Нового Мира, который заключил союз с Пиратами Белоуса. Внешний вид Эпоида массивный, пухлый человек с длинными, вьющимися, достигающих пояса оранжевыми волосами, которые посностью скрывают его глаза. Он имеет круглый нос, похожий на Баггин. Однако нос меньше и ярко-розовый. Его руки относительно длинные и тонкие по сравнению с остальным телом. Он носит белую широкополую шляпу и полосатую рубашку со сножно украшаным воротником, что напоминает ювелирные изделия. Личность Эпоида, кажется, храбрый пират, который не теряет самообладание даже в самых сложных ситуациях, вызывающе улыбаясь вначале боя. В бою он всегда бросается вперед. Сила и способности Эпоида является грозным пират, который сумел заработать репутацию в Новом Свете . Он союзник пиратов Белоуса. Как капитан команды, он имеет власть над своими людьми. Devil Fruit Epoida can transform into a massive caterpillar-like creature, presumably due to the effects of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit. In this form, he can retain his human head and hands, but grows caterpillar-like sections on his chest, with the colored stripes on his shirt seemingly merging with them, and also larger, more rotund forearms. Weapons He is seen wielding a double sided jousting lance, similar to Speed Jiru's. It can be assumed that he is proficient at using it. He wields it using both of his hands on its handle, pointing it onwards with his arms above him, in an unusual battle stance. He was also seen on Whitebeard's secret ship raising two swords, which reminds his pirate flag's pair of crossed swords. History Marineford Arc In the past, he allied himself with Whitebeard. Epoida and his crew are first seen, along with a fleet of 42 other infamous pirate crews, allied with the Whitebeard Pirates, attacking Marineford to save Portgas D. Ace from his execution. He is shocked when Sengoku revealed that Luffy is Dragon's son. Later, he and his crew are attacked by the Pacifista army. After the siege wall was raised and Akainu melted the ice with his magma powers, Epoida boarded Whitebeard's hidden ship and entered the plaza with the help of Oars Jr. He was later seen following Whitebeard's order in supporting Luffy. He and the other pirates yelled with joy after Luffy managed to free Ace. Their excitement was short lived when Admiral Akainu provoked Ace and even took his life. When the admiral aims for Luffy's life, Epoida and the other pirates made protecting Luffy their top priority. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, Epoida was seen grieving for the outcomes of the war. He and the other pirates then left the battlefield. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew, attended Whitebeard's and Ace's funeral on an undisclosed island somewhere in the New World. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai. Trivia * Epoida's ship was seen amongst the other vessels of the New World pirates allied with Whitebeard. It is a massive, heavily armed ship with a caterpillar figurehead, mirroring the captain's power and overall theme. The crew's Jolly Roger is represented on the largest sail: a green and light blue-gray caterpillar with a skull head and a pair of crossed swords behind it. References Site Navigation Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода Категория:Наиболее незавершённые статьи